


Cafe Con Leche

by stephsan96



Category: Elena of Avalor (Cartoon)
Genre: Disney, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy, Love, One Shot, Romance, TV Series, TV Show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 01:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21329722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephsan96/pseuds/stephsan96
Summary: Elena finishes her last set of royal duties for the day and calls it night.When finally ready for bed, Gabe surprises her with a little meal before she can go to sleep.
Relationships: Elena Castillo Flores/Gabriel "Gabe" Núñez
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Cafe Con Leche

After a long day of working in and out of the castle, helping the people of Avalor and reviewing papers, Elena finally finishes her last set of royal duties on her list for the night.

She gets up from her seat, picks up her papers and heads out of the council room, locking it, and starts to walk to her room.

Once she entered her room, she sets down the papers in her hand on top of her desk and then changes into her pajamas. When she finished changing, she goes over to her bed, lies down and pull the sheets over her then closes her eyes to sleep.

Then her stomach growls.

She opens her eyes and sits up.

‘I haven’t had anything to eat since breakfast.’

A knock at the door wakes her from her thoughts. She gets out of bed and heads to the door.

She opens the door and sees Gabe, making her be caught off guard.

**Elena:** Gabe? You know you’re not suppose to be here after hours

**Gabe:** Well since I am the only one aside from your family that has access to your room, for emergency purposes obviously, I thought that I might take the opportunity

**Elena:** For what?

Gabe lifts up, to her peripheral vision, a plate of _empanadas_ with a cup of warm coffee on the side of the plate.

**Gabe:** I brought you over some left over _empanadas_ that your _abuela_ made

**Elena:** How did you know I was hungry?

She smirks and raises a brow and puts a hand on her hip.

**Gabe:** Well, since you didn’t eat lunch throughout the day that I’ve spent with you when you were doing your royal duties, and how you skipped dinner to finish the rest of them at the grand council room, I figured you might be hungry

Elena snorts. She takes the plate that has _empanadas_ and the cup of coffee. She picks up the cup and takes a sip.

**Elena:**_ Cafe con leche_?

**Gabe:** Freshly made just now

Elena lowly snorts again. She steps off to the side.

**Elena:** Come in

Gabe forms a confused facial expression.

**Gabe:** .....are you sure?

**Elena:** It’s not like it’s your first time being in room. And I can use someone to talk to

**Gabe:** Uh...well....sorry for...intruding

He says as he clears his throat. Elena giggles.

Gabe steps inside her room and Elena closes the door. She makes way to her bed and sits crossed legged. She looks up at him, who’s just awkwardly standing there, and pats the bed. Signaling him to sit down next to her. He sits down on her bed with just enough of distance between them.

They both take a sip of their _cafe con leche._

**Elena:** This _café con leche_ that you made is very good

**Gabe:** Thanks. Being a son of two bakers comes in an advantage sometimes

**Elena:** It sure does I’ll say

They both chuckle.

**Gabe:** Long day for you huh?

Elena sighs.

**Elena:** You have no idea. I mean, you were there but just there...you know what I mean hehe

She chuckles.

**Gabe:** I know. And you shouldn’t overwork yourself. It’s an amazing thing that you’re going above and beyond for the kingdom and the people, but take care of yourself as well. I’m staring to get worried

**Elena:** I know that and thank you for worrying about me but I’m fine. Really

**Gabe:** You skipped lunch and dinner

**Elena:** To be fair, I had a very big breakfast you know that. And in the end, you brought me food

She smiles.

**Gabe:** Don’t go thinking that I’m going to do this for you all the time

He teases.

**Elena:** Your not?

She pouts at him and gives him the puppy dog eyes.

Gabe shakes his head.

**Gabe:** Nope! That’s not going to work on me. I was trained to not give in, in dire situations. This is one of them

**Elena:** And yet you gave in when you let me become a jaquin to go to the moon cliff for lunas party

**Gabe:** I did not gave in....you persuaded me

She lightly pushes him with her foot and they both start laughing.

After both of them have calmed down and their laughter, Elena picks up the _empanada_ and breaks it in half and hands it to Gabe. He takes it and they take a bite of their pieces.

**Elena:** It’s good. The _empanada_

**Gabe:** Your _abuela_ did make it

They sip on their coffee to wash it down.

**Elena:** She always knows what to make and how to make it taste so good

She takes another bite. A bigger one this time and basically finishes her piece of the _empanada_. Same with Gabe.

Both of them look at each other with nothing but warm and loving smiles.

They take their time to finish their coffee with a comfortable silence around them.

After a few minutes, Gabe looks up at the clock and breaks the silence.

**Gabe:** It’s getting late. I should go so you can sleep

**Elena:** Yeah.....

She sets the plate and the cup on her night stand and gets up. So does Gabe.

They both walk to the door and Elena’s opens it for him. Gabe walks out and turns around to face her.

Elena tucks a her hair behind her ear.

**Elena:** Thank you for the _cafe con leche_ Gabe

**Gabe:** Anytime....Goodnight Elena...

**Elena:** Goodnight Gabe...

They both smile at each other and Gabe begins to walk away while still sipping on his coffee which he hasn't finished.

Elena watches him till he’s out of sight.

She closes the door and heads to her bed. She lays down, pulls the covers over her and closes her eyes.

With a smile on her lips.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> A little bit of a short story here but hoped you guys like reading it!
> 
> -Stephsan


End file.
